Should We Stay Together?
by allxaboutxuga021
Summary: Hermione can finally pay for her auror test. Draco needs a room mate. Hermione needs an apartment. They decided to share an apartment. Are they gonna get together after 3 years of bein seperated?


should we stay together?

Chapter 1.

There lives.

3 years out of Hogwarts everyone's lives are going great. Harry and Ginny have been dating every since the Gryffindor won the championship Harry's 6th year. They even got married on a year after Ginny got out of school.

Ron and Lavender got back together at the end of their 7th year at Hogwarts. They've been going on pretty strong, surprised they weren't already married and had kids.

Hermione graduated with all exceeds expectations on her Newts and had the ambition to become an aurour after a couple years of being out of school.

They had all made peace with Draco Malfoy after he turned to the good side in their 6th year. He traveled the world for 2 years and now had the ambition to become an aurour…

Xxx

"This is going to cost so much," Hermione thought, "but once I've got the test out of the way I will find an apartment."

Hermione had been living in Harry and Ginny's extra room in their apartment for the past 2 years. She had been working at Flourish and Blots since she had gotten out of Hogwarts. She had finally gotten enough money to take the test to become an auror. Harry, Ron, and she had decided that they would become aurors one day. Harry and Ron had already had the training and were working for the ministry.

As she walked down the stairs to see Harry and Ginny very close to each other on the couch. Closer than Hermionie wanted to see.

"Get a room you two, Oh wait you already have a whole apartment, but please not while I'm coming down to eat," Hermione sarcastically said.

"Haha sorry Mione." Ginny commented.

"Anyways whats for breakfast?"

"well we have exactly what we had yesterday and the day before that."

"so nothing special Gin?"

"nope. I have to get off to work and I think Harry's already gone in to the office. We've got all the applicants coming in today to take the test to see if they have what it takes to become an auror. So Ill see you when I get home."

"ya bye Gin" Hermione said as Ginny walked out the door.

Hermionie went and jumped into the shower she wanted to be fresh and ready to go for the test. She really wanted this job.

Xxx

Draco had just stripped and had jumped into the shower. The water felt so good on his bare back. He was having a horrible day so far and it would only get worse once he got to the ministry if he didn't pass the test.

He had had his morning breakfast and his room mate told him that he was moving to be part of the ministry of magics location in brazil. Draco had asked when he was leaving and he said tomorrow. Draco had no idea how he was gonna find someone to pay half the rent when Montauge left him.

xxx(at the ministry)

"This test will be one of the hardest things in your life ," Harry said to all the applicants and to his surprise Hermione and Draco were there, "you will be put threw a written test, a charms test, Defense Against the Dark Arts test, a Practical Test, Potions Test, Transfiguration Test, and a Basic Test. This will take all day so if you have other plans leave now and come back next year."

Not that many people left but it only left Draco and Hermione at the Test that day.

Dang she looks amazing. Draco thought.

Gosh he looks so Hott! Hermione thought.

"Hey guys. The test will start in 20 minutes so just hang her and chat and what not until were ready for you.

"Mione! I didn't know you would be taking the test today!" Draco said.

"Ya, finally got enough money." Hermione said.

"Ya, I know what its like I haven't taken it yet or done the training because I've been doing Order stuff around the world and trying to keep rent for my apartment. But I found out my room mate is moving out tomorrow and I need someone else to help with the rent."

"well I have been working at Flourish and Blots for the past to years living in Harry and Ginny's apartment. So if your looking for someone to share an apartment with you I'm your girl."

"Really?" Hermione nodded. "That's great. I've really missed you Mione. Whatever happened to us? We were perfect for each other and everyone knew it."

"I don't know. We left Hogwarts and you left for the Order and I had to get to work to get money to get work at the ministry. I think we just fell apart. I really loved you, too. But now with us living together maybe we could take our relationship to the next level."

Ron came out from the door that Ginny left in. "Hey Mione, Drac, It's time.


End file.
